


Soojin's FanClub President!

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [19]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shuhua president, Small Yuyeon, Soojin's fanclub, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: SSF, also known as, Soojin’s Sexy Fanclub, brought into existence by none other than her number one fan, Yeh Shuhua --who also happens to be the first-year student council representative-- has been busy with an upcoming event for the Fox Lady’s first-ever univ-wide dance competition that will be held --thankfully-- in their campus!
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Soojin's FanClub President!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!

SSF, also known as, Soojin’s Sexy Fanclub, brought into existence by none other than her number one fan, Yeh Shuhua --who also happens to be the first-year student council representative-- has been busy with an upcoming event for the Fox Lady’s first-ever univ-wide dance competition that will be held --thankfully-- in their campus!  _ Saving her the hassle of preparing at another school! _

“Yah, place those cameras on the right side. Soojin looks sexier at that angle and-- YAH!! NO CAMERAS NEAR THE STAGE!!” Shuhuha scolded, quickly taking the camera away and checking if this suspicious member hid any secret lens to capture some malicious images of her idol. Assured, Shuhua lets out a breath but not without glaring at the new member, Song Yuqi, who nervously lets out a sheepish smile.

“I didn’t mean to---”

“Read the signs! I placed several marks and barriers, yet you managed to break some rules still!”

“But I’m new---”

“Excuses!!” Shuhua glared at Yuqi, to which the latter immediately shrunk in embarrassment. “Aren’t you Jeon Soyeon’s…”  _ Lover? Mistress? Romantic interest? Girlfriend? Plaything? _ “Uhm, Friend?”

Shuhua caught Yuqi’s eye twitched, but the Chinese forced a smile instead. Yeah, friend, I guess.”

Shuhua nodded. Thankfully, this clumsy girl is a  _ friend  _ of Soyeon, Soojin’s best friend, or else she wouldn’t forgive her mistake of putting a camera under the stage. “Right. Please make sure to read the signs and manual I sent to every member’s email. Unless you’re not yet a verified member…”

“I am!” Yuqi quickly showed her SSF ID Card with a proud smile. “Just got verified recently. I’m sorry again.”

“Okay, good. Please help me spread these banners and posters around the campus to fill the seats with Soojin’s fans. Audience impact is 10% of the scores, so we’ll use the venue to our advantage.”

Without further ado, the duo quickly pinned the placards on every bulletin board  _ in each classroom, too _ , before they finally retreated to their Fanclub room on the second floor.

“Are you sure we posted on every classroom? How about the social media pages? Did you set a reminder? Announcement?” Shuhua blabbered while Yuqi tried her best to tick off the completed tasks and confirmed every one of them by re-checking their social platforms. Thankfully, being with Soyeon for quite some time, Yuqi learned the best ways to be…  _ productive _ , so to speak, and multitask whenever and wherever she needs to. Soyeon’s bossy attitude did train her best, after all.

“Okay, we’re settled. We just need one more---SOOJIN!?!?!?!?” Shuhua almost fell backward from the shock upon seeing the Seo Soojin casually sitting on the president’s chair, hands propped on the desk.

Recovering from her initial shock, Shuhua cleared her throat and fixed herself. It’ll be a shame to look crazy stupid in front of her co-members, and especially in front of the Seo Soojin herself. The funny thing was, Shuhua didn’t even consider her student council rank at all.

“What are you doing here?” Shuhua inquired, though Yuqi could notice the trembling in her voice and nervous shaking of the president’s hands.

Yuqi was about to enter as well, but Shuhua suddenly slammed the door shut in front of her (of everyone, actually), causing Yuqi to stumble backward. Luckily, Soyeon was behind to catch her in time.

“Still clumsy as ever, I see. I wonder what you’ll do without me,” Soyeon teased though her expression remained blank if not for the soft smirk that only Yuqi can recognize.

“What are you doing here!?” Yuqi quickly got on her feet while blushing madly. Looking anxiously around, she quickly distanced herself from the Korean in case the students got  _ too suspicious _ of them. She was aware of the rumors spreading between them, after all—Soyeon’s known as the biggest  _ Casanova  _ aside from being the good-old-little-genius-producer student.  _ Of course, everyone has their secrets. _

Noticing Yuqi’s uneasiness, Soyeon’s lips tightened. She hates it when Yuqi acts unnaturally. “Accompanying Soojin. I believe you saw her inside.”

Recalling the previous events, Yuqi’s eyes widened, and she knocked again on the Fanclub’s door. “Yah, Shuhua! Let me in!” She huffed when no one responded.

“Don’t bother. They won’t open it.” Soyeon rolled her eyes, and Yuqi glared at her.

“How’d you know?”

Soyeon smirked. “I’m your best intel for Shuhua and Soojin.”

“Bullshit!”

Aggravated, Yuqi knocked again and again on the door until someone finally stopped her. A bashful Korean, who also seems to be a member of SSF, shyly pointed out something on the manual or membership booklet.

_ ‘Do not disturb the president when Soojin is inside.’ _

“Why the hell?”

“Soojin-ssi doesn’t like having other people inside while discussing Fanclub activities.” The Korean replied. “And the president will relay Soojin-ssi’s message right after, so please be patient.”

“Patience’s not her thing,” Soyeon quipped.

“Shut up!”

“Tell me that when we’re alone---”

“JEON SOYEON, I SWEAR!” Yuqi shouted in embarrassment. Realizing what she did, she blushed further and hid behind what her hands could cover.

“That’s more like it,” Soyeon smiled. Surprisingly, it was a genuine one compared to her previous smug or teasing expressions. “I like seeing this side of  _ my  _ Yuqi.”

Simultaneously, the students around them suddenly said ‘ _ aaawwwwwww.’  _ This made Soyeon smirk, and Yuqi was bewildered.

As the Chinese was about to argue with Jeon Soyeon, the Fanclub’s door bursts open, revealing a poker-faced Soojin and a smitten Shuhua following behind her.

“Right. My cue to leave,” Soyeon muttered and walked beside Soojin, but not without sending a cute wink to  _ her  _ puppy, who instantly blushed and began to mumble incoherent words.

“YAH, SONG YUQI!!!” Shuhua called, smacking Yuqi’s head playfully. “Why don’t you create a Soyeon Fanclub as well?” She smirked.

“What-- no!! There’s nothing between us!!” Yuqi bashfully waved her hands in defense.

“I didn’t say that. LOL! Anyways, we got a lot of work to do!!! God!! Soojin’s--- Soojin-ssi is so demanding! As her biggest Fanclub, and because she personally went to ask us, too, we must satisfy her wishes!” Shuhua announced, calling all of SSF’s attention to gather back inside the room to prepare.

“YES, POST THAT! Yes, yes, and--NO OH MY GOD NOT THOSE SEXY PICTURES WHAT THE FUCK!” Shuhua exclaimed with an apprehensive look while reviewing Soojin’s pictures. “I created this Fanclub merchandises to appreciate Soojin-ssi, and not sexualize her! Oh my god! Are you really an SSF member? You’re out! OUT, OUT, OUT! SONG YUQI!!!”

_ Did Yuqi ever mention that she’s older than the first-year student council representative? _

“Yes?” She sighed, shaking her head exasperatedly. Knowing Shuhua, she would never even bother to acknowledge their age.

“Escort this….  _ sasaeng  _ out of my Fanclub! Now! And delete his membership and BAN HIM, TOO! FOREVER! No discounts, no giveaways, NO SOOJIN!”

For a second, Yuqi pitied the shaking ex-SSF member. But she knew how Shuhua was really passionate about protecting Soojin at all costs. However, looking at the picture the ex-member sent, Yuqi removed whatever sympathy she previously felt towards the guy.  _ The image was too explicit! No wonder Shuhua wanted to ban him! _

“JEESH, this is why I should check every image you post on our fan page!! Outrageous! I’m disappointed! NEXT! Omg! Yes! Put that banner on the subway if you can! Impressive! PERFECT!”

Meanwhile, despite being two classrooms away from SSF’s Fanclub area, Soyeon could still clearly hear the Taiwanese’s high-pitched voice and, oddly, wrecking cans or bins right after a loud shriek.

“Your girlfriend found another  _ sasaeng _ , huh?” Soyeon chuckled.

“Most likely.” Soojin played it cool, but deep inside, she was actually smiling. “So, your  _ new love interest _ is actually a fan of mine?”

Soyeon smiled. “Looks like it.”

“I hope you’re not jealous.”

Turning left to their classroom, Soojin made sure no one looked before she took a quick selca for her girlfriend. She smiled when Shuhua immediately spammed her with cute, blushing, or nose-bleeding stickers. Soyeon, on the other hand, obviously cringed at their lovesick behavior, but she was no different from the couple as well.

Settling herself at her seat, Soyeon blushed as she took her phone out, seeing that she has one unread message from none other than her puppy. Swiping it open, she couldn’t help the smile that tugged her lips that she had to duck down to prevent anyone from seeing this soft side of hers.  _ Yuqi just sent a cute, angry selfie, too. _

_ ‘Don’t tease me like that next time!’  _ the caption reads.

Right. Soyeon would never be jealous even if Yuqi’s an SSF member.

**EXTRA SCENE:**

“Soojin aaahhh~” Shuhua cooed, walking beside her lover while clinging on her arm. Soojin asked Shuhua to wait until her practice ends so she could give her present.  _ A small token of appreciation.  _ “Why’d you call me? Any problem? Request? Hmm?”

Soojin blushed. Despite her cold exterior, Shuhua always managed to break down her walls as if they never existed in the first place. “I got you something.”

“Are you going to announce our relationship publicly now!?” Shuhua’s eyes sparkled, and Soojin’s heart broke slightly. Sure she requested that their relationship remains a secret for now or at least until after they graduate. But she neither rejected nor pushed any of Shuhua’s public display of affection. The students might’ve had an idea already anyway.  _ Also, Shuhua’s the president of SSF! What else could be more obvious? _

“No,” Soojin mumbled, and Shuhua pouted and whined. “But here.”

Yanking the younger girl’s collar, Soojin quickly caught her lips and gave Shuhua a long, sweet kiss! She expected Shuhua to be aggressive eventually, so she quickly pulled away when she felt the Taiwanese’s tongue asking for an entrance. With a whine, Shuhua chased Soojin’s lips again. But the Korean was laughing too much while trying her best to push Shuhua away.

“What? Is that your gift? I’m not satisfied!” Shuhua sulked.

“Look at your finger,” Soojin smiled.

And when Shuhua did, her brows furrowed when she realized that Soojin sneakily slipped a ring on her left hand. Looking back to Soojin, however, Shuhua almost teared up.

Soojin lifted her right hand and showed the exact ring Shuhua was wearing.

“Couple rings!?” Shuhua exclaimed, pouncing on Soojin immediately before finally crying in her arms. “Aaaahhh, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” She sobbed.

Soojin just chuckled while soothing the younger girl’s back. It might not be as loud as Shuhua wanted it to be. But this meant more than everything for Soojin already.  _ And Shuhua knows that. _

“I love you, too, Shuhua-ya.”

  
  
  
  
  


“So, are you going to wear the ring in your performance during the competition?”

  
  


Without hesitation, Soojin replied, “Yes. It’s time they know you’re mine.”  _ And I’m yours. _

  
  
  



End file.
